


Right wrong number

by alilowens



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, In a sense, M/M, Mostly a Text fic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Slash, Texting, Wrong Number AU, view it how you want
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alilowens/pseuds/alilowens
Summary: Prompt I got from site "ouma, who’s lonely and depressed, texts a random number in search of a friend. saihara is the one who receives the message.""It had started out as what Saihara assumed to be a wrong number. So when his phone pinged with a simple "hey how was ur day" he simply ignored it and went back to his after class work. He figured surely that the person would realize they have the wrong number and just give up messaging him. He figured that was the case before turning his phone off and trying to refocus.It was hours later when he turned his phone back on that he realized that was not the case. The simple message now was followed by several more."
Relationships: Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	1. 1st message "hi how was ur day"

**Author's Note:**

> My sister is into them and I wanted to get back into writing so here we go. Tags will be updated every chapter. Slow in the beginning.

Prompt I got from site "ouma, who’s lonely and depressed, texts a random number in search of a friend. saihara is the one who receives the message."

It had started out as what Saihara assumed to be a wrong number. So when his phone pinged with a simple "hey how was ur day" he simply ignored it and went back to his after class work. He figured surely that the person would realize they have the wrong number and just give up messaging him. He figured that was the case before going back to his work, realizing that the sentence he was trying to write turned into scribbles. He groaned trying to find white out to cover his mistake before deciding to focus turning his phone off and trying to get the message out of his mind.

It was hours later when he turned his phone back on that he realized that was not the case. The simple message now was followed by several more.

"hey how was ur day" Received 5:46  
"hi?" Received 6:04  
"wait are u 1 of those grammer freaks" Received 6:20  
"H0w waz ur d8-t !?!?" Received 6: 25  
"did that annoy u" Received 6:26  
"upset u what u gonna do" Received 6:45  
"ughh is this a bot number" Received 7:15  
"pretty boring having to entertain myself u know" Received 7:22  
"You shouldn't keep someone like me waiting~" Received 7: 28  
"who knows I could be a stalker on the way to ur hosue as we speak!" Received 7:34  
"Well I guess it's just me talking to be fair" Received 7:50  
"if I act nice will u talk to me?" Received 8:04  
"I'm sorry about earlier, I just wanna ask how your day was and talk to you" Received 8:08  
"Please?" Received 8:09

Saihara quickly swiped up looking at his clock, it was now 8:35. He assumed the person would move on but from the tone of their last few messages Saihara almost felt bad about not replying. So he swiftly typed out a quick message before putting his study supplies away.

"I think you have the wrong number." Sent 8:36


	2. "beecause silly! ur my new friend!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saihara learns more about the boy and ruins some good spaghetti.

Saihara found himself drumming his fingers on his desk waiting for a response before stopping himself. Surely if it was a wrong number they wouldn't reply back to that message, it would be so awkward. Saihara found himself cringing at the mere thought almost regretting sending the message but he couldn't wait around. It was about time for him to eat anyways, that would be a nice distraction. So after checking his phone one last time he gathered up his things and started making his dinner. It was about 10 minutes later he received a reply.

"I think you have the wrong number." Sent 8:36

Seen 8:50

"Lol no i don't" Received 8:51"

"i texted a random number for a reason" Received 8:52

"and surprise surprise you were the lucky winner!!" Received 8:52

"now for your prize" Received 8:53

Saihara could just stare in horror at the spam appearing on his phone. After quickly trying to salvage his spaghetti from fully burning while he was distracted, he got back to it.

"drumroll please" Received 8:53

"dadadadadada" Received 8:53

"you get my attention!!!!!" Received 8:54

"That means you should stop ignoring me and message back" Received 8:55

"Besides you gotta tell me the reason it took you hours to respond to my first message" Received 8:55

"Is it always long waiting times with you" Received 8:56

Confused by his messages but not wanting the person to wait more, mostly because he didn't want the person to spam his phone up he tried convincing himself, he decided to respond.

"I am sorry for the wait, I'm currently making dinner. I'm still confused on why you are messaging me though?" Sent 8:57

Seen 8:58

"beecause silly! ur my new friend!" Received 8:59

"ur number was chosen so I won't leve you alone" Received 8:59

"also u type like a grandpa :d" Received9:00

"BOO BOO THE OLD GRAMPS" Received 9:00

"also if you dont reply I will spam you" Received 9:00

"I don't understand why you are like this, I will have you know though I am 19" Sent 9:01

Seen 9:01

"oh we're the same age" Received 9:01

"that's kinda shocking, maybe it means we were destined for each other~" Received 9:02

"stop leaving me on read!" Received 9:03

"I'm sorry, I'm trying to eat my dinner." Sent 9:03

"right right, would probably be smart for me to grab somthin 2" Received 9:04

"i'll make you a deal! you answer some questions of mine and I'll leave u alone while you finish and eat" Received 9:04

"Alright if it'll get you to stop spamming me." Sent 9:05

Seen 9:05

"YAy!!!" Received 9:05

"1. what did you maeke to eat 2 pronouns 3 name" Received 9:07

"I'm not so sure about this." Sent 9:08

"if you answer then i'll answer 2" Received 9:09

"as in like the questions not just the second one lmao" Received 9:09

"Fine. I made spaghetti for dinner and my pronouns are he/him. I don't feel comfortable giving out my name to a stranger though." Sent 9:10

Seen 9:10

"sounds yummy!!" Received 9:10

"also he/him" Received 9:10

"and i don't need ur real name jus somethin to change ur contact name too~" Received 9:11

Saihara sat and thought for a minute trying to figure out what to send. "Shumai." It was an old childhood nickname, surely that would be fine. As long as this guy doesn't have connections to his uncle then it should all be okay.

"Then I guess you may call me Shumai." Sent 9:13

Seen 9:13

"cool cool! i go by kichi, you can add that into ur contacts with lots of hearts okay!" Received 9:14

"but i'm a man of my word so I'll leave u alone gor a bit, don't miss me too much!" Received 9:14

"I will not be doing either of those." Sent 9:15

He waited for a seen message but several minutes later it had yet to appear. He sighed and changed his contact name. If this boy was going to annoy him, then he might as well make the most of it. Tired as he finished his now cold spaghetti, he tried to forget about the feeling of disappointment at the other boy not replying.


End file.
